


Bending the Elements

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Anal Sex, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: What if Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda had a secret past together that created a child? What if the Northern Water Tribe had a prince?Kaito is prince of the Northern Water Tribe, son of Chief Arnook and older Half-brother of Princess Yue. Kaito grew up as an outcast because of his ability to bend all elements. Kaito also grew up wanting to heal instead of fight, further distancing himself from his tribe. After all, Men were fighters, not healers. Kaito has always felt that his calling went beyond the northern water tribe, and he feels as if his chance is here when the Avatar shows up at the Northern tribe.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  ** _Kaito_**

Age:  _ **17**_

Height:  _ **5"10**_

Family:  ** _Chief Arnook (Bearer), Anana (step-mother), Yue (Little Sister), Chief Hakoda (Father)_**

Weapon of Choice:  _ **Water, Earth, Air or Fire it doesn't really matter**_

Profession:  _ **Waterbending instructor, Healer**_

Extra Info:  _ **Kaito is ostracized because of his ability to bend all the elements and his like of Healing, a woman's work.**_


	2. The Waterbending Master

_**-Kaito Pov-** _

 

 

              I watched as a group of Waterbenders brought The Avatars Bison, Appa, food. Appa roared, scaring them off so he could dig into his food. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe. And they have brought with them someone very special, someone who many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The avatar! We also celebrate my Daughter's 16th birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying Age!" My Bearer Spoke happily.

 

           "Thank you father," Yue spoke, before turning to the Crowd, "may the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these Troubled times." The crowd cheered wildly, only to quiet when my Bearer began speaking again. "Now Master Pakku and his Students will Perform!" He spoke, gesturing to the three on the opposite end of the room. I watched the guy from the southern tribe eye my sister and rolled my eyes. I walked over and sat near them, very intent on ignoring the guy. "Hi there! Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." He spoke, introducing himself to us.

 

 

            "Very nice to meet you." Yue spoke, giving me a glare and elbowing me when I refused to say something. "Please excuse my brother. This is Kaito." She added after a moment. "Does he talk?" The girl, Katara asked. I sighed and stood, intent on making my way back to my room. "Son, wait!" Stopping in my Tracks, I caught sight of my Bearer gazing at me worriedly. "You haven't touched your Food." He added softly. "I'm not hungry." I spoke shortly. Determined to go to my room, I didn't wait for a reply before stalking off. "Is something wrong?" I heard the Avatar ask my bearer. "He hasn't eaten in days." My Bearer Spoke back sadly.

 

 

- ** _3rd pov,  Next Day, Sunrise-_**

 

 

              I sat at the Training grounds as the Avatar approached with his Female friend. "Good morning, Master Pakku!" Aang yelled excitedly in Greeting. "No, please, March right in. I'm not concentrating or anything." Master Pakku spoke Sarcastically, the water he was focusing on dropping. "This is my friend, Katara, the one I told you about." Aang spoke, as Katara bowed. Master Pakku eyed the girl and I braced Myself for the storm that was sure to follow Master Pakku's next words. 

 

 

             "I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding." Master Pakku spoke, bending water and freezing it. He sat on his new seat, watching them passively. "You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to Learn Waterbending." Katara stared at Master Pakku angrily. "What do you mean you won't teach me?" She asked angrily, "I didn't travel across the entire world just so you could tell me no!" She added angrily.

 

 

            "No." Master Pakku spoke. "But there must be other female Waterbenders in your tribe!" Katara spoke, her hands on her hips. "Here the women learn from Yugoda to learn how to use their waterbending to heal." I spoke. "I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude."  Master Pakku Stated. Katara looked infuriated at Master Pakku's words. " I don't wanna heal, I Wanna Fight!" Katara Exclaimed. "I can see that. But our tribe has Customs. Rules." Master Pakku spoke, trying to explain. "Well your  _rules_ stink." Katara spat angrily. "Yeah! They're not fair!" Aang agreed. 

 

 

 

            "If you won't teach Katara, then..." Aang trailed off. "Then?" Master Pakku Prompted, standing from his seat. "Then I won't learn from you!" Aang shouted and turned, stalking off. "Well have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job." Master Pakku called after him. "Wait! Aang didn't mean that." Katara spoke before running after her friend. I stared after them with a frown and with a few swift arm movements, I sunk into the ice.

 

 

 

 

           I re-emerged on the wall protecting the Northern Tribe from the outside world. Sitting down, I crossed my legs and Stared out into the Ocean. I wasn't even there for an hour before I was approached. "Hi." Turning, i saw that it was that Katara girl. "What do you want?" I demanded, already wanting to be left alone. "Jeez, what's go you so angry?" Katara asked quietly, taking a seat beside me. "People like you." I snapped. "What do you mean by that?" She asked angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

 

 

 

 

             "You come to our tribe expecting certain things and when you don't get what you want, you throw a giant hissy fit. I'll respect both you and the Avatar when you realize what brats you've been and start acting like you've got some sense. You come here and disrespect out customs and still expect be treated with respect? We owe you nothing." I spoke, sending her a glare.

 

 

            With a wave of my hand, she was gone. I sighed and began trying to find my Bearer. as I walked along the paths, I noticed the black snow. Turning, i raced to the meeting room. I took my place on the left side of my bearer, watching as he addressed the tribe members. "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The fire nation is on our Doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to Vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits!" My Bearer spoke, his voice echoing throughout the room.

 

 

 

                 "Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the moon! Be with us! Now, I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission. Be warned, many of you will not return." My Bearer Spoke as many people stood. "Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task." I watched the interaction between my sister and Sokka. I stood, making my way to my rooms. ' _Love is a stupid thing._ ' I thought idly, walking away. After the meeting, I met my bearer outside, fully ready to take on the Fire Nation.

 

 

 

           "The stillness before battle Is...... unbearable." My Bearer spoke, stepping up beside the avatar. "I wasn't there when the fire nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time." Aang stated with determination. I made made my way to the outer wall with the others. The avatar sat on his Bison, as we all waited, ready. I squinted, catching sight of something metal in the distance. My eyes widened at the sight of a Fire all heading our way. It hit the outer wall with a large boom, throwing warriors from the wall. I found myself under heaps of snow. Struggling a bit, I found that I could not move my limbs.

 

 

 

 

                Calming down, I concentrated and felt my body heating itself. The snow keeping me immobile melted instantly. I stood, only to catch sight of another ball of fire. I watched the Avatar take off on Appa and began to work.  "Stop those fire balls!" I commanded, watching as Master Pakku and his Students successfully put one out. I noticed that the moon was rising and their attacks had halted for now. "They'll resume their attacks at daybreak. "I've never been so Ashamed to be able to bend fire." I murmured softly, sending one last glare out at the Fire nation ships. I decided to make my way to the Most Spiritual place in the entire Northern tribe.

 

 

 

 

             Once I'd arrived at my destination, I sat down and began to meditate. Before I knew it, I found myself in the ocean, staring down the Ships.

 

_**-With Princess Yue, Aang and Katara- 3rd pov-** _

 

 

 

              "Legends say the moon was the first Waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Princess Yue spoke. "I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara commented as they stared out at the moon. "Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance." Yue spoke. "The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!" Aang spoke excitedly. 

 

 

 

               "How can you do that?" Yue asked in confusion. "The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Aang can talk to them." Katara spoke happily. "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle." Yue stated with hope. "Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the fire nation!" Aang stated, arms wide in exaggeration. "Or wisdom that's good too." He added after a second of silence. "The problem is, last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you gonna get there this time?" Katara asked worriedly. "I have an idea, follow me!" Princess Yue demanded.

 

 

 

              "So is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked once they'd reached their destination, walking up to the small door. "No," Yue chuckled, "you'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the Most spiritual place in the entire north pole." She pulled open the door and Aang crawled in, amazed by the warm climate. "it looks like your brother already made it here." Katara spoke, eyeing the relaxed male as Aang laughed happily. "My brother spends most of his time here." Yue told her. "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!" Aang spoke happily. "It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked, already taking off her over coat. 

 

 

 

 

                   "It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Princess Yue commented before Glaring at Momo as he attempted to catch the Koi fish in the pond. "You're right Yue! I can feel something! It's so..... tranquil." Aang spoke, taking a seat beside prince Kaito. "I guess I'll just do what he's doing." Aang shrugged, getting into a meditating stance. "Why is he sitting like that?" Yue whispered quietly. "He's meditating. Trying to cross over into the Spirit world. It takes all his concentration." Katara answered back in a whisper. 

 

 

 

                  "Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked, only to further infuriate Aang. "How bout some Quiet?! Come on guys, I can hear every word your saying! I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet!" Aang yelled, pointing at Prince Kaito, who hadn't moved a muscle. Aang's eyes fell on the Koi fish and he soon became entranced. "Is he okay?" Yue gasped as Aang's eyes and tattoos began glowing. "He's crossing into the spirit world. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body." Katara answered. "Maybe we should get some help." Yue suggested. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara spoke. 

 

 

 

           "Well, aren't you a big girl now?" An ominous voice spoke. "No..." Katara spoke, turning to face the owner of the voice. "Yes. Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko spoke menacingly. Katara got into a fighting stance defiantly, ready to defend her friend as Princess Yue ran off. Prince Zuko began the fight by blasting fire at Katara with a kick. Katara began blocking the fire blasts with her water, knocking the prince flat on his face. 

 

 

 

               "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to loose to you." Zuko spoke, standing and blasting fire at the irritating peasant again. Katara, using the moon to her advantage, froze Zuko in his tracks and created a water sphere around the banished prince, before freezing it. "You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?" Zuko growled, his voice muffled by the ice. The ice sphere began to glow red as Zuko concentrated before the Sphere shattered, Prince Zuko unleashing a volley of attacks, dodging Katara's water as best as he could. Zuko got a hand on Aang's collar, before he was blasted away by Katara's water. Using the water around them, she froze Zuko.

 

 

 

 

            The sun rose as Zuko blew steam from his nostrils with a growl, melting the ice. With him freed, he unleashed a volley of Fire at Katara who was now weaker with the rising of the sun. "You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." Zuko spoke haughtily as he and the Avatar disappeared as Katara passed out.

 

**_-In the Spirit World-_ **

 

 

_"Roku, the Water Tribe is under Attack. I need to find the Ocean and the moon Spirits!" Aang spoke Urgently to the reflection of avatar Roku in the water. Avatar Roku materialized before Aang. "The ocean and the moon are Ancient Spirits. They crossed over from the spirit world to the mortal world, very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of, that is old enough to remember." Roku spoke. "Who?" Aang asked eagerly._

 

 

 

_"The Spirit's name is Koh. But he is very Dangerous. They call him, the Face Stealer. When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show now emotion at all. Not the slightest Expression, or he will steal your face." Roku spoke ominously. Aang recoiled in horror before steeling himself with a nod. Aang made his way to Koh's dwelling, hopping from Stone to Stone, catching sight of a giant Wolf spirit. Aang began walking to the enterance, his expression that of terror before he stopped, hearing a noise._

 

 

 

_"Whew...... you're just a curly tailed blue nose." Aang spoke in relief but gasped in horror as the monkey turned to reveal it had no face. Taking a few deep breaths, and braced himself. "Show no fear, show no emotion at all." Aang spoke, Avatar Roku's voice echoing out with Aang's. He walked into the dark cave, his face void of expression. "Hello? I'm looking for a spirit named Koh." Aang called as he walked down the steps, further into the darkness._

 

 

_"Welcome." A voice spoke as a face appeared in front of Aang's. "Thank you." Aang spoke expressionlessly with a bow. "My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time." Koh spoke, his voice ominous. "You know me?" Asked Aang emotionlessly. "How could I forget you.... one of you previous incarnations tried to Slay me!" Koh spoke angrily. "Maybe eight or nine hundred years ago." He added, switching faced rapidly. "I didn't know that. Why did he... or I..... try to kill you?" Aang asked. "Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." Koh spoke, his face changing into that of a beautiful woman with long, flowing hair._

 

 

 

_"Of course that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now. You've come to me, with a new face." Koh murmured, his body curling around Aang. "It's been a long time since I added a child's face to my collection. So, how may I help you?" Koh asked. "I need to find the moon and the Ocean." Aang stated. "Their spirit names are Tui and La. Push and Pull. And that has been the nature of their relationship for all time." Koh stated, moving everywhere._

 

 

 

_"Please, help me find them." Aang asked, not a hint of emotion present in his voice. "An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help." He added after a moment. Koh quickly switched his face to that of an old man's before speaking. "Oh, you think you need their help? Actually it's quite the other way around. Someone is going to kill them!" Koh yelled, whirling on Aang, his face switching to a blue demon with red eyes._

 

 

 

_"What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?" Aang questioned. "You've already met them, actually. Tui and La. The moon and Ocean have always circled each other in eternal dance. They balance each other. Push and pull. Life and death. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang." Koh spoke, turning away as Aang's expression turned into one of Realization. "The Koi fish!" Aang stated happily, but quickly schooled his face into an expressionless mask as Koh whirled on him again. "I must be going now." Aang spoke, walking away. "We'll meet again." Spoke Koh, staring after him, retreating into the darkness._

 

 

 

_Aang all but ran from the cave. "The Spirit's are in trouble! I need to get back to the Physical world!" Aang told Roku's reflection. "Before you go Aang, I must tell you that there is another bridge between the Spirit world and the Physical world. You've already met Prince Kaito. It is his destiny to guide you on your journey. When you leave the Water tribe, he will follow." Roku spoke. "But--" Avatar Roku cut Aang off. "A friend is here, to guide you back." Roku's reflection now resembled a Docile Panda. "Hei Bai!" Aang Called happily. Hei Bai led Aang to where he came in._

 

 

 

_"This is where I came in, but how do I get back?" Aang asked his friend. Hei Bai opened his mouth and released a beam of blue light, sending Aang back. "Good ridance." The monkey person spoke, only to run off in fear when confronted with Hei Bai's monster form._

 

**_\- Physical World with Aang-_  **

 

 

               " _Momo! Momo? Oh no! Where's my body?!_ " Aang asked before he was whisked away. "Look! That's gotta be Aang!" Katara spoke, pointing to the bright blur that passed them. Aang awoke in a cave, tied up. "Welcome back." Zuko greeted as Aang sat up. "Good to be back." Aang glared. He released a strong blast of air, blowing Zuko back into the cave wall, and Blowing Aang out of the cave. Aang attempted to crawl away before Zuko Zane out of nowhere and grabbed his collar. 

 

 

 

 

                 "That won't be enough to Escape." Zuko spoke menacingly as Appa appeared. "Appa!" Aang cried as his Bison landed. Within minutes, Zuko was defeated. "Hey! This is some quality Rope!" Sokka spoke as he cut Aang free. "We need to get to the Oasis! The Spirit's are in trouble and Your brother might be in trouble Too, Yue." Aang spoke, much to Yue's horror. "Wait, we can't leave him." Aang spoke,looking at Zuko's prone body. "Yes we can." Sokka stated. "No! If we leave him, he'll die." Aang spoke, determined as he put Zuko on the bison.

 

 

 

       As they flew back to the Oasis, the Moon turned blood red. "I feel faint." Yue  commented. "I feel it too. The moon spirit is in trouble." Aang stated. "I owe the moon spirit my life. My brother owes the ocean spirit his." Princess Yue commented. "What do you mean?" Sokka asked, leaning closer. " Before I tell you, you need to listen. Many of the men in the Northern Water Tribe are blessed with the ability to carry children. My father is one of them. Two years before I was born, the chief of the southern water tribe Arrived in our Village to speak to my Father. My Father Father and Hakoda fell in love." Yue spoke. 

 

 

 

             Katara and Sokka reeled back in shock but before they could speak, Yue continued. "After a year of being together, their love brought forth my brother. Kaito had been born with weak Lungs and Yugoda and the healers told my father and Hakoda that he wouldn't live through the night. They prayed to the spirits to save him and that night as the Ocean raged outside our walls, he placed my brother in the pond. He opened his eyes and let out a wail. They knew he'd live. Sadly Hakoda had to leave. My father moved on, marrying my mother." Yue continued.

 

 

 

                   "Sadly, my father's luck was not with him. When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born. But I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon, he  brought me to the Oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry. Then, they knew I'd live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon." Yue spoke as they landed in Oasis in the middle of Zhao's speech. Princess Yue was relieved to see her brother unharmed, still meditating.

 

 

 

 

 

              "Don't bother." Zhao spoke threateningly, holding up a fist to the sack holding the Koi fish. "Zhao don't!" Aang called. "It's my destiny...... to destroy the moon. And the water tribe." Zhao stated. "Destroying the moon won't hurt just the water tribe. It will hurt everyone. Including you." Aang told him, "without the moon, the world will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!" He added. "He is right, Zhao." Iroh spoke, stepping up. 

 

 

 

                  "General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your Treachery?" Zhao demanded. "I'm no traitor, Zhao. The fire nation needs the moon to! We all depend on the balance! Whatever you do to that spirit, I will unleash on you, tenfold! Let it go, now!" Iroh yelled. Zhao gained a resigned look as he released the Koi back into the pond. Just as everything was calming down, Zhao released a rage filled roared and fired a blast of fire at the fish. Zhao watched in horror as the moon went out and Iroh unleashed a rage filled attack, taking down Zhao's crew.

 

 

             In the pond, the ocean spirit Swam around its dead companion. Iroh picked the white fish from the pond as Tears filled Princess Yue's eyes. "There's no hope now. It's over." She whispered. " **No. It's not over.** " Aang spoke angrily, the voices of the past Avatars echoing around his as he stepped into the pond, eyes and tattoos glowing. The others watched, amazed as Kaito stood, glowing the same as Aang. He stepped into the Pond after Aang, taking his Hand. Together, they merged with the ocean spirit and sunk into the pond. The water sur rounding the little strip of land releasing an ethereal blue glow as the water rose to Form a giant monster, Aang and Kaito right in the center.

 

 

 

             Waterbenders bowed as the spirit took out the fire nation soldiers. The spirit rid the Water tribe of the fire nation ships as they tried to retreat, and soon, the moon was back, full in the sky. The spirit looked toward the Sky before depositing Aang on and nearby pillar of ice. The spirit and Kaito sunk into the Water, only to reappear at the sight of Zuko and Zhao's battle. Zuko leaped out of the way and he watched as Kaito's form emerged from the Water, eyes and tattoos glowing brightly. The water wrapped itself around Zhao, fully intent on making him pay. "Take my hand!" Zuko called, stretching out a hand to the man, only for him to refuse. 

 

 

 

        Kaito eyed Zuko with glowing eyes as Zuko backed away. Kaito jumped off the ledge, dropping into the icy depths below, making his way back to the Oasis, where the others waited. "Kaito!" Arnook called in worry as his son was deposited in the grass. "It's okay. He's just sleeping." Yugoda commented after checking the prince over.

 

 

- ** _3rd pov-  next day-_**

 

 

              "I've decided to go to the south pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Master Pakku spoke. "What about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending." Katara Spoke. "Well, then better get used to calling you and Kaito Master Katara and Master Kaito." Pakku spoke, bringing a grin to the girls face.

 

 

            "The spirits gave me two visions when Kaito and Yue were born. In one I saw a handsome young man become the ocean spirit and the Avatars guide in this world. In the other I saw a beautiful brave young woman become the Moon spirit. I knew this day would come." Arnook spoke as he stared out into the distance. "You must be proud." Sokka commented. "So proud..... and Sad." Arnook spok.e

 

 


End file.
